


Steel Sears the Land

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Debreasting, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Heart gore, Large Insertion, Necrophilia, Snuff, Strangulation, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Embla and Muspell invade Askr together - with the summoner's forces suffering some losses as a result.Nephenee gets fucked to death with Surtr's oversized dickShanna gets shot down then is raped and killed by some footsoldiersVeronica falls to Hinoka, the Embla loli beheadedOlivia gets raped, then beheadedA captured Laevatein gets put through some heavy torture before being finished off.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 4





	Steel Sears the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Plot actually moving forward for once!  
> Olivia's scene is based on Veiled's picture of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

A fiery portal opened in one of the most remote corners of the Askrian Kingdom. As flames began to pour from the opening, Surtr marched through the portal with a sadistic grin on his face. “Now we march! The flames of Muspell will soon claim all of this land - as it did with the kingdoms before.” Numerous Muspell and Emblian soldiers continued to pour out of the portal, along with Veronica and some of her heroes. Surtr watched his ally with some disdain. “The young girl might be thinking that she’s my equal, but when this land falls, her kingdom shall be next.” Surtr thought to himself, then outstretched one hand towards where the first sound of the Askrian army were coming from. As unquenchable flames started to consume legions of the Askrian army, Surtr wondered, if the kingdom would prove to be entertaining.

Upon hearing of the new foe attacking Askr directly, and with most of the Askrain army already tied up fighting with them, the Order of Heroes was also required to send a group of heroes to help combat this new enemy. One of these heroes was Nephenee. The Crimean soldier was given the command of a small group of soldiers. What the girl lacked in speaking skills, she more than made up for with her bravery. When she saw who she presumed to be the enemy commander, she immediately charged his position, her soldiers following her lead. That proved to be quite the wrong choice: Now most of her soldiers were dead, and she was barely holding up against Surtr. It was as if her lance wasn’t able to harm him - stopped by an impenetrable coat of flames.

The overbearing heat beaming at her from the gigantic man caused her to sweat heavily, making her slow down with each of his attacks she avoided, her skirt flapping wildly and making the village girl painfully aware that her panties were showing. He was getting closer and closer to hitting her, but Nephenee decided to take that gamble - the flames couldn’t protect him forever, she decided. She was given a flicker of hope as her lance ventured past the man’s flames, but it just fruitlessly bounced off his armor. Before Nephenee could give voice to her frustrations, with horror she noticed that her skirt had caught fire. Immediately forgetting about her enemy, she pulled the skirt down her strong thighs, tearing it off to speed up the process. As she felt the flames licking her pussy, she immediately tore her panties off as well - and then she suddenly remembered, that she was in the middle of a fight. She instinctively tried to dodge, but the momentary distraction took enough time from her for Surtr to hit her with his axe.

As Nephenee was thrown away, her chest armor cracking under the heavy blow Surtr dealt her, the king of Muspell watched her with disappointment. At first, he enjoyed fighting her, even going as much as to let her get one attack in. However, with how weak it turned out to be, as well as the girl suddenly getting distracted, were enough for Surtr to get bored with her. She deserved a punishment for boring him. Walking over to her body, laid out on the ground, he saw that Nephenee was still conscious. “Good. She will know pain now.” Surtr placed the tip of her axe between her breasts, and used it to slice through her chest armor - a red, bloody trail appearing on her torso where the axe touched her. “Horsefeathers. I broke a couple bones when hittin’ the land. Can’t move now." Staring at the man standing over her, with her feminine parts on display for him, she couldn’t help but blush. Unable to cover herself, she could only wait and watch with disgust as she saw Surtr’s massive shaft.  
Even if she was familiar with animals’ sex tools because of her childhood in a village, Nephenee still had no experience with human cocks. She was still able to tell that there was no way that thing would fit in her - it was about as thick as her leg. Nevertheless, the flaming man approached her, and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her off the ground. Her legs kicked weakly as her breath was suddenly taken away, but it didn’t last for long. She hung limply from one of his hands as she felt his enormous, throbbing prick touch against the opening to her vagina. Flames surrounding his body licked her pussy again, burning away the snatch of unshaved pubic hair over her slit. Her hips wriggled desperately as she tried to keep him from entering her, but to no avail - he slowly pulled her down onto his cock.

With the pain of having her hymen broken, Nephenee couldn’t even be thankful for the support her body was now receiving, preventing her from choking to death. Her small virgin cunt was stretched far beyond its limits as she slid further down his cock, with its tip forcing her cervix open. Her belly bulged, expanding forwards as her womb was filled with his member. She barely had the time to get used to the pain, when she realized that his cock was now starting to heat up. As the highly sensitive walls of her vagina and uterus started to get hurt by the heat, burnt by the flames, Nephenee found that the pain was too much too handle for her, breaking down into tears. It seemed that her sobs caused Surtr to start pumping her body up and down his cock. With each pull, his member rubbed against the damaged walls of her pussy, causing her additional pain, before slamming the tip against the back of her womb. With the hand on her throat switching between choking, and letting her breathe, Nephenee was able to feel it fully when he finally pushed through, with his cock sliding into her stomach.

Nephenee thought that at this point nothing more painful could happen to her, but the green-haired woman was proved wrong when Surtr reached his orgasm. His burning hot semen was released inside her. It felt as if she was being filled up with lava, her insides set aflame as Surtr buried all of his cock inside her body. When his cum reached her heart, consuming it in a small burst of flames, Nephenee was glad that death was claiming her, releasing her from her pain.

Surtr didn’t even notice her going limp on his cock, keeping her on as he turned towards the battlefield again. Her body gave more fuel to the flames surrounding him, while he went on to choose another combatant worthy of fighting him.

The battle raged on. Micaiah found herself enjoying the battle a little as she blasted through another of the Askrian heroes. With the contract binding her, she had to do so - and she couldn’t help but compare that to the blood contract that once made her face off against the Laguz Alliance. Her experience in fighting shapeshifters proved to be quite vital for her, as she was able to dodge just as a quadrupedal dragon jumped through the air where she had been standing just moments before. Even if it was different from the dragons she fought back in her homeworld, the same tactics proved to be successful as Micaiah jumped and rolled around, blasting the dragon with her light magic. She had only received minor cuts to her dress and her black tights when the dragon transformed back into a human, a white-haired shapeshifter she recognized as Corrin.  
The red-eyed princess transformed back into a human, heavily bleeding from the wounds she received from the Silver-Haired Maiden. Her grey armor had been cut in numerous spots, and the pointy-eared girl collapsed to the ground once her transformation ended, too wounded to stay standing. Micaiah was sure that the girl was too wounded to fight, yet a sadistic smirk materialized on her face. Her orders were to show no mercy - and she intended to follow them to the letter. “There’s no way to prevent her from transforming again, anyways.” She tried to justify it to herself, even if her subconsciousness was telling her that she was going to do that because she enjoyed it. Corrin raised her head towards her, her red eyes filled with pain as she tried to beg Micaiah to spare her, sending a thrill through Micaiah’s body.

As enjoyable as it was, Micaiah closed her eyes for a moment. She knew she had to focus for this part. She called upon the power of the ultimate Light spell, the Rexaura. A whirlwind of light appeared around Corrin, with a giant sphere materializing above her. Blades of semi-solid light started to spiral down the whirlwind and cut into Corrin’s body one by one, the girl calling out in pain as each very sharp tempest of light tore through her armor and her skin. Her blood stained the ground underneath her red as the spell entered its final phase. When the light finally disappeared, going through Corrin’s body and cutting the girl on the way, her armor and clothes were in shreds. One of her breasts was cut in half, her nipple neatly split in two, whereas her belly was open in a number of spots, but there were cut wound all over her body. Her heavily bleeding, naked form looked at Corrin with incredible pain showing in her eyes, asking the silver-haired girl: “Why?” Why did she put her through that much pain? Micaiah felt the crotch of her tights get wet with her pussy juices as she watched her pass away, fully aware that was the only reason she did that. She gave herself a few quick rubs, her arousal peaking, but had to break that off to blast another hero that attacked her with her light magic. Remembering that this was no place for that, Micaiah took off in search of a place where she could masturbate in peace - leaving Corrin’s bloodied corpse on the ground.

Hinoka blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes. She watched her sister get executed from a distance, but was too caught up in her own fighting to help her. Still, she was able to see perfectly that Corrin was killed while unable to defend herself - unable to fight anymore. She flew over to the spot where Corrin’s body was, and after seeing just how cut up it was, she teared up again. She spent most of her life training with a spear to be able to be reunited with her, and just as she finally got her back, someone brutally took her away from her. The silver-haired bitch that killed her beloved younger sister was nowhere in sight now, but Hinoka was filled with bloodlust. She wished to inflict that same pain as Corrin felt on someone responsible for her death. If her killer was unavailable, she’d have to settle for the enemy commander. However, instead of going for the flashy flaming man she could see in the distance, she decided to search for someone else. She had only just been summoned to Askr, so she didn’t know much about the politics of this war, but from what she understood, this battle was happening because the Emblian princess wanted to conquer Askr. The redhead Hoshidian decided to search for her - her white pegasus soaring over the battlefield as she surveyed for someone she thought could be Veronica.

Her red eyes were so focused on going through the forces gathered on the ground, that she lost track of the airspace ahead of her. She was steering her pegasus instinctively, trusting it to keep her safe in the air as she continued to look for the Emblian princess. Because of that, she didn’t notice as another lance-wielding pegasus rider started to fly towards her.

Shanna, the Illian pegasus knight, wasn’t too happy about being forced to fight in a enormous battle like that. Still, she still managed to find a positive in it - she’d spent her time here mostly ignoring the ongoing battle, believing that her sisters might have also been summoned. However, after spending some time searching for them, she came to a sad conclusion that they weren’t here. She didn’t dwell on that much, finding another thing to focus on - she could practice her fighting skills. Again trying to ignore the bloody battle happening on the ground, she flew around, searching for someone she could defeat. Eventually, she found a redhead on a pegasus, completely lost in thought as she focused on something beneath them. Shanna decided that attacking her would be safe, and so she forced her begasus to fly towards her. However, just as she was about to reach Hinoka, an arrow emerged from her shoulder. Shanna turned around just in time to see a flock of arrows all descending on her and her pegasus. More arrows sunk into her body, a number of them sticking out of her back. Her pegasus was killed by the arrows, and Shanna abruptly came crashing downwards with her mount no longer keeping her in the air. Hinoka snapped out of her fixation just in time to watch her fall, suddenly aware how much danger she had been in. With a quick glance, she saw Takumi with a group of archers on the ground nearby, saluting her with the Fujin Yumi. “Brother… You saved me…” 

Shanna had a few moments to think while she was rapidly falling, the ground approaching with terrifying speed. Even with how optimistic she usually was, there was no way this would turn out good for her. Looking around, she couldn’t really tell whether the soldiers were her allies or not, and she could only hope someone friendly would find her. The impact was as scary as she thought it would be, even if her dying mount took the most of it. She could feel her bones snapping, pain surging through her arms as she landed on them. Her spine was also damaged by the landing, with her barely being able to move when the pain died down. Most of the arrows stuck in her body were shaken away by the impact, only a few still remaining in her body.

Shanna tried to get up, knowing that remaining on the ground with the fight raging on around her wasn’t safe. However, her body refused to listen, and she was only able to roll over. She was stopped by an arrow sticking out of her hip, propping her against the ground. Only with more effort she was able to fully flip over, but her white skirt ended up being torn on the side as she did that, exposing her perky ass. As she ended up on her back, Shanna was able to see that her fall had already garnered some attention - a few soldiers were heading towards her. With some fear she noticed that those were Askrian soldiers.

After helping Takumi protect his sister, a few of the Askrian archers decided to check up on the woman they shot down. She fell pretty much onto their position, so the men were quickly able to find her. They approached her carefully, watching out both for any movements from her, and for anyone else approaching as well. Getting closer, they saw how mangled her arms were, they were able to relax. “It’s your turn this time. Do try to hurry, though.” One of the soldiers tapped another one on the shoulder. As the other men stood watch, the chosen soldier approached Shanna, taking out his dagger. Sitting on top of Shanna, he struggled with her chest armor for a moment. After getting it off, he used the dagger to slice through her blue battle dress. After freeing Shanna’s small breasts, he pulled down his pants, freeing his cock. He lined it up between her breasts, and started to rub against them, the tip of his cock slapping Shanna on her face. Using an arrow stuck in one of her breasts as a handle, he managed to get her tits to form a nice, warm hole for him to fuck. Shanna turned her face away in disgust - however, she could still feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her cheek.

With the others telling him to go fast, the man didn’t take long to cum - trying to get as much pleasure as fast as he could from her. Pulling one of the arrows still stuck inside her out, he used it to pierce through both of her nipples, keeping her breasts together even as he let go of them. Shanna screamed in pain as she felt that, but she was unable to resist in any way - and her voice didn’t have much strength at this point. Once the soldier reached his orgasm, he blew his load all over Shanna’s face and breasts. His free hand closed on the dagger again, and immediately after pulling his cock out from between her breasts, he stabbed her just under her left tit. The knife neatly pierced her heart, and Shanna was actually grateful for that - a quick death seemed better to her than slowly bleeding out. The man pulled the knife out and stabbed her again, making sure that her death would come right away. After he was done, he stood up, pulling his pants back up. The group of soldiers returned towards Takumi, eager to shoot down another girl for them to enjoy.

Veronica was quite enjoying the battle. With the fighting getting even to her, the Emblian princess was able to enjoy it without getting too bored of simply watching it. Currently, she was fighting the redheaded princess of Macedon. The girl’s wyvern was already dead on the ground, the woman coming for her with her axe. Using her preferred tome, the Elivagar, Veronica called forth a cloud of green, poisonous fumes. Minerva couldn’t stop mid-run, so she charged into that cloud headfirst. Immediately weakness overtook her, the girl letting go of the Hauteclere as she breathed in the vile air. “They all fall for the same trick. So boring…” Veronica muttered, while walking over to Minerva, immune to the fumes she created as they continued to keep the redhead down. Lifting the enormous axe off the ground was quite hard for someone of such a small posture as hers, but Veronica managed to do so anyways. Staggering a bit with the axe, she gave it a practice swing, burying it in the head of Minerva’s dead wyvern. Its head was cleaved open, giving her a view of the creature’s brain as pieces of blood and bone splattered high in the air. Turning back towards Minerva, Veronica lifted the axe again - she intended to do exactly the same thing she did to the mount to its rider. Minerva looked at the girl despite her weakness, cursing herself for making such a simple mistake. Her current lover, Cherche, was busy keeping the attention of Veronica’s bodyguards. She could only hope that she had been more successful than that. However, Cherche was replaced by another image soon - her first beloved here, the Hoshidian princess Hinoka. She wondered if she’d be able to get reunited with her after dying… Oh, it seemed that fumes she was still breathing in caused her mind to already start going delirious - she could see Hinoka swooping in behind Veronica. That couldn’t be true - after all, her lover was dead.

As the tip of Hinoka’s spear emerged from between Veronica’s breasts, Minerva realized that what she was seeing was actually there. The pegasus slammed into the young mage, Hinoka jumping off it while spinning her spear, pulling it out of Veronica’s body. “This is for Corrin!” She called out, before running over to where Veronica was. Veronica’s green robes were torn to shreds as the curved weapon entered her body again, and again, and again - each time opening a bleeding wound in a new spot. Veronica’s still developing chest was revealed, her little breasts cut open by the stabs of Hinoka’s spear. The Emblian princess still couldn’t process, what was going on. The axe she was holding slipped out of her hand, and slammed to the ground. This couldn’t be happening! She was the princess of Emblia, she was invincible! She was going to crush all of these damned Askrians and wipe out the Order of Heroes! Her red eyes filled with sorrow as she realized that none of her dreams would come true - she met her end on the battlefield, leaving her country in a war she had started. Hinoka continued to stab her with the spear, her chest and abdomen filled with holes, and Veronica regretted the magic that was keeping her alive - she knew there was no way any magic would heal her now, and it was only prolonging her pain. Pain… Veronica closed her eyes, remembering the pain that was ripping through her body before the war started, the voice she would hear in her head back then. Maybe her brother had been right? Maybe she didn’t start the war out of her-”  
Suddenly, Veronica felt that she was falling. What worried her was the sudden lack of pain she was feeling earlier. Her eyes snapped open, and were greeted with a headless body in once ceremonial, now ruined Emblian clothes slowly falling over to the ground. It took her a few moments to realize that the body was hers. She cursed the magic keeping her alive yet again when Hinoka lifted her head off the ground.  
“My beloved sister died because of you! Just die already!” Hinoka called out straight at Veronica when she saw that the head was still alive. Looking at the dead wyvern on the ground, Hinoka saw another way of releasing her hatred and desire for revenge. Throwing the head up in the air for a moment, Hinoka let it turn in the air just perfectly so that she could cut the top of it open. Veronica’s golden diadem was cut in half, falling off to the ground as a crack opened in Veronica’s skull, Hinoka’s spear entering her brain and taking away any last thoughts she might have been thinking.

Letting the head slide off her spear, Hinoka was filled with a weird feeling of fulfilment as she looked at the dead corpse. Suddenly remembering that there was another girl nearby, Hinoka approached the Minerva who was still on the ground, the effect of Veronica’s spell slowly wearing off. Hinoka extended her hand towards her, and Minerva was overcame with happiness. Her angel had returned to her! Saving her from the brink of death! “H-Hinoka… I’m so happy to see you again…” Minerva said through her tears as Hinoka helped her stand up. She knew that this Hinoka didn’t know her yet, but she was determined to show her her feelings, the depth of her love for the woman. As she watched Hinoka hop onto her pegasus and fly off, Cherche landed next to her. “I managed to lose them for now. I see you succeeded here! Great! Let’s fly off now!” Her futa lover called out to her, but Minerva was lost in her thoughts as she heard that - her feelings for Cherche were muffled by her seeing a new Hinoka.

As her crotch touched the saddle of her pegasus, Hinoka suddenly realized just how wet she had gotten. Forcing one hand under her skirt to check if she was feeling it correctly, she confirmed that her panties were completely soaked with her pussy juices - there wasn’t a dry spot left on them. Her cum also leaked down her strong thighs, and she knew she was feeling more aroused than ever - even more than when she and Corrin spent some time in the hotsprings together. Her mind was too preoccupied with killing Veronica to notice earlier, but reflecting back on that, Hinoka realized that it was the girl’s pain what aroused so much. The battlefield was no place for her to just finger herself, but with how much pleasure she was in now, Hinoka wondered if she could cum simply through taking another woman’s life. With her revenge out of the way, she had nothing else to do but test out her theory as she searched for new prey from the back of her pegasus.

“King Surtr! The Emblian princess has been killed!” Surtr couldn’t help but laugh as he heard the news. “So weak. I thought her to be stronger than this.” He commented, while impaling another corpse on his cock. Taking a look at the enemy forces, it seemed that the battle was going evenly so far. However, with Veronica dead, he knew that chaos would break out among her soldiers - it would be best to retreat for now. Besides, the Askrian army didn’t have anyone interesting to challenge him, so what was the point in staying?  
“Call for a full retreat!” He exclaimed, then turned towards his daughter. “Laevatein!”  
“Yes.” The pink-haired girl replied laconically.  
“You shall cover our retreat. Kill any that will try to follow us.”  
“Yes, lord.” She replied, brandishing her burning sword while heading off towards the enemy forces.

Just as Surtr predicted, Veronica’s death threw the Emblian army into disarray. The command to retreat helped them recover at least some semblance of order, but some soldiers decided not to follow through with it. With their princess dead, the soldiers wondered what was in store for them. Would Surtr take over? They didn’t wish to be ordered around by someone like him - so they weren’t too inclined to return home. Instead, they wanted to take advantage of the confusion. And were given a perfect opportunity to do so, as they happened to come across the shy pink-haired dancer, Olivia. They didn’t care if she was fighting for Emblia or for Askr - she would be their entertainment before they would all die.  
The dancer tried to fight away her perpetual blush as she saw a bunch of Emblian soldiers approaching her. She looked at them with relief, lowering her silver sword - they would protect her while their army retreated. She had her fair share of dancing for today, helping countless soldiers regain their strength - inspiring them to fight again with her frail, yet very lovely body. She was painfully aware that most of them intended to see her do more than just dance once they returned to Emblia, regretting that she had been reduced to just a whore back in their kingdom. Still, she knew that her fighting skills weren’t the best, and it was probably better for her than getting killed. She approached the soldiers a bit reluctantly, knowing that they would later want to use her as well - as payment for escorting her to the portal.

Because of that, she was painfully surprised when one of the man grabbed her roughly by her hand, twisting her arm in a way that forced her hand to open, making her drop her weapon. Olivia instinctively covered her chest with the other hand, not understanding, what the soldiers wanted. As the another soldier grabbed her other hand, twisting her other arm away as well, and a third tugged away at the white cloth that kept her chest armor over her breasts, she wondered, what was these soldiers’ deal. If they wanted to rape her, couldn’t it wait until they were back in the relative safety of the Emblia castle? It wouldn’t be the first time that happened, either. Her breasts bounced free as her outfit was pulled to the sides of her body, and the soldier who freed them groped them with his hands. Another soldier approached her from behind, forcing her white panties to the side. Olivia was flustered as the men started to tear away most of the decorations her outfit had, worried that they were ruining it. It bothered her a lot more than the cock that entered her pussy. The man that mounted her from behind pushed on her back, forcing her to get down to the ground with her legs spread to the sides.

The additional strain on her twisted legs and arms was quite painful, more than the usual abuse Olivia was now used to. The pain caused tears to appear in her eyes, which proceeded to run down her flushed cheeks. Her face ended up lined up with another soldier’s crotch, and his cock hit her face. She already knew what to do with it, opening her mouth and starting to run her tongue against the length of it. Her eagerness surprised the soldier, letting him fuck her mouth more easily. He proceeded to slide in and out of her mouth while the man pounding her pussy also picked up the pace, and soon she was on the receiving end of two orgasms - one filling her pussy, and the other her mouth - with some of it ending up on her face as well.

As one soldier withdrew from her pussy, he was immediately replaced by another one. Olivia felt her cunt loosening up as he did, but it seemed that he was going to enjoy it nevertheless. Her purple eyes watched with some curiosity as another man approached her face - would his cock prove to be more entertaining to suck than the one before? She wouldn’t be given the answer to that question. With some surprise, she saw her sword in his hand. As he grabbed her cheek, pulling her face upwards and exposing her neck, she understood what he was going to do. More tears appeared in her eyes, the dancer begging the soldier not to kill her with her expression as she couldn’t force any words past her lips. It was no use, and she was able to taste what her sword felt like first-hand as it sliced through her neck.

He held her head in one hand as her body started twitching, staying in the upright position as her legs bent even further backwards. Blood started spurting like a fountain out of her neck stump, covering the soldiers gathered around her with it. The men holding her arms let go of them, and they dropped limply behind her back. One of the soldiers took Olivia’s head from his hand, and proceeded to jerk off all over her face. The last thing Olivia saw was the thick cock of one of the Emblian soldiers twitching as the man blew his load all over her face.

The man that killed her wasn’t done with her just yet. After sticking the sword in the ground, he returned to it, this time freeing his dick. As Olivia’s dead snatch squeezed out a load of the member of the soldier fucking her, he forced his cock into her neck stump, stretching her esophagus open. The bleeding hole was lubricated enough with her blood that he was able to slide in easily, blowing his load down her stomach. Still, some of his semen proceeded to leak out of the hole in her neck, and the semen filling her pussy up started to leak onto the ground again. Another soldier began to fuck her tight asshole, but before he could finish, a group of Askrian soldiers approached them. The men didn’t resist that much, their lives ending quickly. Olivia’s head was dropped close to her corpse, that was still stuck in the position the men forced it into. The Askrian infantry looked at it with some lust - taking note of where the corpse was to return for it once the battle was over.

Laevatein was filled with fury as her burning sword, her namesake, was forced out of her hand. Looking on with anger at the woman who defeated her, she saw that Lyn was about to finish her off. However, before that happened, Anna appeared next to the green-haired woman. Laevatein’s eyes widened as she saw her - the magic aura sorrounding her was unmistakable. “Don’t kill her yet - she’s Surtr’s daughter. I’m sure Kiran would appreciate being able to interrogate the daughter of our enemy - she is bound to know something.” Lyn stayed her hand as she heard that - if that girl was so important, presenting her as a gift to Kiran seemed to be the better choice. Giving the pink-haired girl a hard blow to the head, Lyn knocked her out, then looked towards the portal to Emblia. It seemed that most of the enemy forces had already made its way through it. She wasn’t sure if there was any point in going towards it, but decided to send some troops towards it anyways.

Kiran hurried through a snow-filled field. The directions Anna had given him after he expressed the wish of spectating the battle proved to be quite misleading, and he made a mental note to punish her for that afterwards. Fortunately, he came across one of the Askrian patrols before he got completely lost in the snow. From their words, the battle had ended while he was still searching for the way there, so now they were just making their way back towards the castle. As they were walking, Kiran suddenly tripped over something. He got back to his feet to see, exactly what it was, and was greeted with a half-frozen form of a beautiful blonde woman, buried halfway under the snow. Looking at her more closely, he noticed the crown and the feathery theme of her outfit. Even though he didn’t know her, it seemed that getting her back to the castle was a good idea - if she proved to be dangerous, then she’d be killed. Ordering his soldiers to dig her out of the snow, Kiran had them carry Fjorm’s unconscious form towards the castle, not giving the girl much thought for now.

Back in the castle, Kiran listened to the report on their casualties. He was pleasantly surprised to hear that the Emblian princess has been killed, and told himself to reach out to the Hinoka who killed her later. Even if that battle wasn’t a full victory, he was still satisfied with its outcome. Lyn bringing in Surtr’s daughter was the cherry on top. Once the girl was locked up in the dungeons of the Askrian castle, Kiran wondered what information they would get out of her.

The next day, Kiran approached the cell in the dungeons with Anna following him. Lyn wanted to spectate, but she had to excuse herself, coming down with some sickness. When he got there, Kiran looked directly at Laevatein. Even if her expression remained emotionless, the young princess of Muspell was shooting daggers at him with her angry, red eyes. If it wasn’t for the anti-magic restrains holding her in place, Kiran was sure that she would have already killed him. Her armor was removed, leaving the dark-skinned girl in just a purple, skin tight bodysuit that covered all of her body save for her head and her right arm. It did little to cover her decently-sized breasts, but still covered them nevertheless. Kiran intended to change that. Picking a whip from one of the rooms nearby, he began with a strike across one of Laevatein’s breasts.

Her face twitched for a split-second as the whip touched her, opening a small, red wound across her left breast. Kiran continued to whip away towards her chest, each of his strikes removing another scrap of her outfit, until her breasts were fully uncovered - and covered in numerous red whip marks. Only then did he open spoke out to her, starting off with a simple question: “Surtr is your father, right?” Laevatein didn’t answer, refusing to give in. No matter how much pain he would put her through, she could never betray her father - she’d stay completely silent.  
“I see you’re not going to talk yet. I wonder if that will still be the case after I’m done having fun with you…” Kiran commented, before continuing to lash her. Next on his list was her crotch, but before he got there, he left a path of red marks down her belly. As the girl’s snatch was exposed, her pubic hair burnt away by the flames of Muspell, KIran was reminded that Anna was also with him. A moan left the redhead’s lips, the commander having a hand under her skirt as she watched him torture the emotionless girl. Kiran wondered if she’d have any insight on that once she was done fingering herself, then turned back towards Laevatein. One easy way to test her resolve was to strike at her pussy. The whip’s ending connected with Laevatein’s clit, finally getting a reaction from her as the most sensitive part of her body was split in two with a powerful cut. She jumped up in her chains, pain twisting her face for longer this time - it was obvious that the girl was doing her best not to scream. He waited for her face to return to normal, then asked her again - but with no effect.

After decorating Laevatein’s muscular thighs with cuts as well, Kiran walked behind her, and proceeded to work on her back instead. At this point, he wasn’t expecting this to work, but the summoner still proceeded to meticulously mark her back and ass with a layer of bleeding wounds. Just as he thought, there were no more reactions from her. As he stood in thoughts, wondering what to do next, Anna approached him.

“Lord Kiran, it is clear that we won’t get anything from her. I suggest executing her publicly instead - I’m sure that our heroes would enjoy watching that, since she killed many of them during the fight.” That was the first moment Laevatein felt real fear. She recognized that this was Loki, quite familiar with her magic. She was expecting the illusionist to help her - why was she suggesting her death? She dared to give one begging look towards the girl, not caring if doing that blew Loki’s cover, but she only received a sadistic smile from her in return.  
“Unfortunately, I think you’re right. Something long and painful, then - let’s give her a chance to change her mind while we do this.” Kiran replied after a moment. With how lost in thought he was, he completely missed the secret exchange between the two girls that were there with him. Leaving the cell, he ordered a few of the heroes he met on the way to bring Laevatein over to the main hall - and to be extra careful while they did that. After checking up on Lyn, who was feeling a little better now, he ordered for all the heroes to gather in the main hall.

When Kiran and Lyn got there, they could see that Laevatein was tied restrained on the stage there, her arms and legs bound with the same magical chains as before. Kiran looked at Lyn with worry. “Are you sure you’re okay now? Maybe it would be better if you took it slow for today…” Lyn smiled back at him, stroking his cheek with one hand. “Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine!” Reassured by that, they climbed the stairs together, Lyn brandishing her sword and approaching the chained up girl while Kiran started to speak:  
“This is Laevatein. She’s the daughter of Surtr: the king of Muspell and man responsible for the invasion that happened yesterday. I’m sure some of you have already seen her, cutting through our ranks during that battle - and you probably want revenge on her. We first tried to torture her for information, but to no avail. Instead, we’re going to execute her. Lyn, time to do it!” The angry shouts aimed at Laevatein and the cheers coming from the crowd showed Kiran that his heroes supported his decision.

Lyn stopped for a moment, very close to Laevatein. With how bloody she expected this to get, the green-haired girl decided she'd rather feel the blood on her skin than have it be stopped by her clothes. Quickly removing her dress, she stood naked on the stage, not really caring that the heroes were able to see her like that. Grabbing the Sol Katti by the handle again, Lyn wondered, where to start. She considered using Laevatein’s sword to kill her instead before this started, but decided not to in case the girl could somehow control it without touching it. Instead, Lyn would just use her sword to carve her up.

She started off with a simple slash towards the girl’s left arm, near the shoulder. The blade easily cut through her flesh and bone, cutting the arm off. It fell off to the ground, some blood spurting from the stump on the shoulder, along with a small cloud of steam. The blood poured onto Lyn’s body, and Lyn grit her teeth as she felt just how hot it was. Still, the sensation was quite enjoyable, Lyn noted, as she looked at the girl’s body again. Kiran whipping her got rid of most of her clothes, but it seemed that the heroes who were bringing her over ripped off the remainder of her purple bodysuit. Looking at the girl’s bloody cunt, Lyn noticed that there was semen leaking out of it as well. She briefly wondered if whoever raped the girl got some burns on his dick, before looking at Laevatein’s shoulder again. It seemed that the bleeding had stopped already, so Lyn cut at her with the sword again. This time, she removed Laevatein’s other arm, and the pink-haired girl realized that she would never be able to wield her sword again. Would her father find any use for her now? She wondered briefly if he’d kill her or have her serve the soldiers as a whore to be used, but she knew that wouldn’t be happening anyways - she knew that she was going to die here. Her final service to her father would be not giving them any intel.

Lyn once again got closer to her, letting the blood from the other arm stump leak onto her breasts. The burning sensation she felt on them was just the masochistic stimulation she desired, and Lyn moaned in pleasure. She was a bit disappointed at the lack of reaction she was getting from the girl, though. Recalling what her lover told her, Lyn realized that the best try would be attacking her sexual organs. Since Kiran got a reaction after going for her clit, Lyn decided to give Leavatein’s breasts a go instead. Lining her sword up with the girl’s chest, Lyn finally noticed a flicker of fear showing up in Leavatein’s eyes. Pulling on her nipple to make the breast stretch out from her chest, Lyn then flicked her sword upwards - cutting one of Laevatein’s tits off. The girl finally screamed in pain as she felt that, the cumulative pain finally making her snap. Tears started to flow freely from her red eyes. With only the chains on her legs restricting her movement now, she collapsed to the ground and started shaking in pain. Her breakdown was further accompanied by flames starting to envelop her body, but the magic on her shackles quickly quenched them. However, even despite all that, she was still determined not to give in. When Lyn, after waiting for her to stop shaking, asked her if she was willing to speak again, she just squeezed her mouth shut.

Lyn replied to that by approaching her again, and quickly slicing the other breasts off. Her body began to spasm in pain again, her bladder going off because of all the pain and of the fear she was feeling. “Loookiiii! I know you are out theeeereee! Make the pain stop! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseee!” Laevatein screamed out as Lyn approached her and sliced at one of her remaining legs, cutting it off as well. “Laegjarn! Sister! Anyone, Pleaseeeee!” Her screams reached an almost inhuman pitch as she rolled on the ground, and Lyn tried her best not to start fingering herself over her, incredibly aroused. Finishing the amputation process, Lyn cut down on Laevatein’s final surviving limb, and all that remained of the girl was a torso with four stump in place of limbs, two bleeding instead of her breasts and her head.

Lyn set her sword down, then lifted Laevatein by her neck with both of her hands. With most of Laevatein’s body weight gone along with her limbs, she was able to do so and show off the blood-covered torso to the gathered heroes. Squeezing her throat shut, Lyn continued to strangle the girl as the gathered heroes cheered, and Lyn wondered what would do the girl in first? The bleeding? The exhaustion? The asphyxiation? They would never know.

When Laevatein finally went limp in her hands, Lyn threw the body into the crowd. Watching with satisfaction as the heroes almost immediately started to fuck her various holes, Lyn ran over to where Kiran was - craving his cock even more than usual. The pair left towards their room as the abuse to Laevatein’s corpse carried on long into the day.


End file.
